1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display panel and a manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly to an electrophoretic display panel and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
With the widespread use of information products and development of science and technology, manufacturers continuously aim at characterizing displays by light weight, compactness, and flexibility. Among the displays, an electrophoretic display has attracted great attention.
A normal electrophoretic display panel includes a driving substrate and an electrophoretic display substrate. The electrophoretic display substrate has an electrophoretic display material that includes a display solution and a plurality of display particles distributed into the display solution. When the driving substrate drives the display particles, the display particles are moved in an upward direction (i.e., approaching a user) or in a downward direction (moving away from the user). After the display particles reflect an external light source, the user is able to observe the display particles or the color of the display solution, so as to watch a corresponding display image. Nonetheless, numerous conductive lines are configured on the driving substrate, and the line width of the conductive lines is visible to human eyes, thus posing a negative impact on the resolution of the electrophoretic display panel.